The Invalids
by Ainako
Summary: Sometime in the future, Gatekeepers are no longer revered as the protector of the world against Invaders. Instead they are merely disposable living weapons for the sake of the citizens. Either that, or they would face a life of misery and discriminated.
1. Chapter 1

Ainako: I said I wouldn't share it, but here it is. I was inspired most from X-Men.

Reviews are nice, though I can't promise if I ever get to finish this.

* * *

**Osaka, Japan, 2XXX.**

It was still mid fall, but yet the chill of the night shook every joints on my body, in a futile attempt to generate heat to keep me from dying of hypothermia. I pity myself, as I would the rest of the unmoving bodies crouching beside me in the silent electric train station, but at the moment, my thought are keen on one definite goal – to reach Tokyo, or more specifically, Tategami. It was all that someone like me can do in this day and age. Rubbing the back of my gloved right hand, I can almost feel the long gone pain of the branding the Government Registrators Agents had placed on me months ago. A few months ago, I sighed at the reminiscence again. No matter how hard I tried to forget the now past live of mine, I would end up wishing it never changed, and I would still be the same Erika Tajiro. But the whole world is against me, even my own beloved parents. Even myself.

* * *

One year ago.

Everything was as calm and usual. That morning was the graduation day was clear spring sky, and I had everything I can think of readied. It's not as if I would not be seeing my dear teachers and classmates again after today had ended, but a graduation is a graduation. The day people celebrate one's departure from being naïve students to actual adults. It was the day I look forward to all my life. I would immediately pursue my dream to become a doctor or a researcher in the field or neurosurgery or anything that would do anything with a human brain and memories. Psychology intrigued me, and the mechanics that contributed to how one think and remember. I had properly sent in forms of my dream university as earliest as I can manage and I have no doubt I would be getting my chance. I did extremely well in my finals, if I can say so myself.

Mother was making breakfast as usual and Father has already half done with his portion, and reading the morning news with his face so very near the page. Mother had told him thousands of times to get himself a reading glasses but he denies he ever need of one. A retired pilot and now a part-time gardener have no time to admit his failing eyesight. He would have been in his 'working' clothes if today was the usual morning, but not this morning. My parents are getting ready to our immediate trip to the country side to celebrate my graduation right after the ceremony. The previous night was spent packing and getting things ready for the journey and I was ecstatic beyond words. It will not be as fun as my last school trip to the mountains to enjoy the natural hot spring with my girlfriends, but I was betting it will be a blast! Nothing in this world can ever go wrong today.

And I wished I hadn't thought of it.

Lining up for the last time at the school's hall and hearing to Principal's boring speech was exciting. Me and my closest friend, Mio, was grinning and winking at the boys we decided to confess before the day ended. It was traditional to confess to your crush at the graduation day. Though no couple born today had ever made it to more than a year, it stops us none for trying. I will tell Takashima how I liked him since the first day I saw him showing up in class – the wrong class. Maybe we'll date for a few weeks too. Or at least be his closest girl friend, if he disagrees. Mother always told me to be optimistic, and that's just how I kept myself from being utterly disappointed. Everything is a possibility, Father told me, and life would not be as you planned it to be.

When the ceremony ended, we were told to remain in the hall for a few more minutes. I don't quite know the reason, but this gives me the chance to finally confess. Mio was laughing and pushing me towards Takashima as encouragement. She had already a boy from her Basketball club in her other hand. Mio is always very fast with her work. And very efficient to boot. I was about to give out many different excuses to not let her hear me confessing when it all happened.

A loud explosion from the main door to the hall freaked everyone out. Before I knew it, I was on my knees as I lose every ounce of strength of fear when my eyes met the sight of a horrible beast I've only seen on the evening news. In a shape of a poor imitation of a large bear, except this one possess four arms instead of two, and a missing lower jaw. A hideous cannon-like nozzle protruded to where supposed a tongue should be. The beast was neon green striped on black metal like surface. Surprisingly, I noticed a thick chain joined its two hind legs in between my hysterical screams along with the rest of the students. The beast roars in a voice more a mechanical screech than an actual bear roars however. Not that I had heard a real bear's roar before – they had become extinct long before I was born.

The two hundred odds of us ran to the other exit at the end of the hall but it was locked shut much to our horror. Many of us broke down and prayed for their life as the beast stomped its way closer and closer to where we huddled together. Like a school of sardines interrupted by hunting dolphins, we split into two directions away from the grasp of the bear. But the monster was too fast, despite the sluggish appearance. One swipe of its large paw threw many of us to the walls and collapsed from the impact. The sight of blood sent my fear to the spine. Mio was clutching to her head telling herself to wake up from the nightmare, no matter how I tried to pull her away. I begged her to run, but she refused to move an inch. The terrible beast roared and now went straight towards us, the ugly cannon in its mouth flared in greenish light as if warming up for a fire. Its eyes aimed straight to mine. I stood with my arms spread wide to somehow protect Mio in any way I can. She is my best friend ever since I can remember.

I thought of nothing when the laser beam reached me, but death and despair. I have planned so much, expected much more after graduation. To think that all of that will disappear right at that moment eats my heart, but maybe with my death I can save people, as well as I can if I made it towards my dream as a doctor. At that very last moment, I wished Mio all the happiness in the world, and my parents all the love of there is.

A wave of the blast hit me in the face, but I cannot feel any pain. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw some rings of pale yellow light circling in front of me. I stare at it in horror, and I know from those gasps from other students thought of the same. The Gate. I posses the power of the Gate.

"Enough. Retrieve the IC-03 and prepare the vehicles. Our job here is done." Says a tall man in a maroon military uniform, with several badges pasted at his left breast telling that he is a man of command. His thick boots ringed as he steps closer towards me, with not a pity in his eyes. A pair of assistants are following a step behind.

He stopped right in front of me, and I could not summon any strength at all to run away. The rings of the Gate still lingers right where he stood no matter how hard I've tried to make it disappear – make it all seems like a mistake. His assistant handed him a device of some sort a size of a very bulky mobile phones, and he hovered it at the glowing Gate. In an instance, the Gate dissolved – my Gate.

"By the Law of the People's Safety and Peace, all individuals with a potential of manifesting a Gate power will be contained. And you…" his other assistant handed him a profile in exchange for the device "Erika Tajiro, had been proven by human witnesses and video recording using your Gate at the graduation ceremony of Sakura High, at…" he glanced at his watch "10:25 a.m. By my right as the Captain of the 12th Division of the NRA, I pronounce you a Gate user. Your every right will as now be stripped and you will be branded by the Law and a Gate user, and dangerous."

"NO! This cannot be! I-I don't mean to- I never have this…power before. This must be a mistake!" The words blurted out like a broken faucet. It's all must be a mistake. I can't be a Gate user. This is all a mistake!

"The NRA has every right to do these kinds of surprise inspection to provoke any potential Gate user before it can manifest into something even more dangerous. I believe you know what happened to those who have no control over their Gate in the news."

Of course, everyone knew. Those uncontrolled Gate user was reported in the evening news to suddenly explode in their own bodies and some kind of a monster will rise from their remains, destroying everything and everyone in sight. All my life I shivered by the thought of exploding in your own body, but I never would have imagined that it would be me to be facing the same thing too. No! It must be a mistake! This must be a dream…

I turned my head around to ask for help. No one is looking at me in pity. Everyone was as if looking at a dangerous animal without a leash. Even Mio. She was back on her feet somehow, and she stood two wide steps away from where she was. I called her name, with tears wetting my cheeks.

"No! I don't know you! You-you… Invalid!" Invalid. It's as if only yesterday that we used to talk with each other about the Gate users – Invalids – going amok from the news of the night before. We once threw an empty can of juice at one Invalid as he was dutifully collecting rubbish from the streets. I never would have dreamed in a million years that one day it would all comes back to me.

"By the Law, you are given until the end of the day to live your life as it was. A transport will be sent to your home early in the next morning and you have the right to obey to the Law and accept the transport. That is all. Now, Lieutenant, was it confirmed that only one of the students here is positive a Gate user."

"Yes, Sir! The initial research has detected not more than one has the possibility to manifest a Gate, and the Operation IC-03 should be invoking the other candidates if there is one other exist between them. We will, however, keep in contacts with the rest of the students if any shows any sign of outburst and…" their voices trailed away as they walked out to the outside of the hall. I saw the scrawny Principle bowed thanks to them before gesturing that everyone may now leave. A band of emergency aids rushed inside to care for the wounded. I just stood there, not daring to lift a foot. What are the chances that I am still in my nightmare?

An empty graduation scroll's casing hit me at the back of the head. "Go away!" a male voice that I knew of so well was heard. I cannot bring myself to face Takashima, the guy that I like since first day of school, with such hatred in his eyes. Another object was thrown at me and hit me at the sides. It was a shoe. "We would not have been hurt if it's not because of you! Go away!" Mio's voice used to be the most musical I've ever heard of. She always gets a guys attention just by singing or merely talking aloud. "Invalid! Leave!" voices that I know of, voices of someone I respected, voices of those I looked down upon. Voices of my teachers. Their hate made a great echo in the hall. Why can't it all be just a nightmare?

I ran. Tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I ran out of the great arch that bears the name of the school I had attended for three years. I ran to a route I know so well of. It was empty for some reason that it might have been because of me. Bystanders halt in whatever they were doing before as the saw me. As if it was written all over my face, they spat and sneered towards me. Invalid.

My house stood exactly where it was since before I was born. I knocked on the door and almost instantly, Father opened it. I tried to explain what had happened, but he held a hand over his head, just the way he had always done to silence me. Mother sits on the couch of the living room, sobbing in her palms. They have been told. Of course they would. The NRA would certainly notice my parents as soon as it was confirmed that their daughter is a Gate user.

"By the end of the day, you have the right to be inside this house and inside that room at the second floor. My wife and I would appreciate if you would be on your way as soon as your transport arrive tomorrow at dawn" That room in the second floor. He wouldn't bring himself to acknowledge he had a daughter to begin with. I begged for Mother, but she just sobs even harder. Father walked and sit next to her and held her head in his chest when I was ignored. I climbed up to my room and slammed the door shut.

I threw myself onto the bed after pulling the curtains to shut the whole world away from me. There, I cried so hard. Telling myself this must all have been a bad dream did not do any good. This is a living nightmare. One I must live with from now on. I saw the sight of the pictures I took with Mother and Father during the last holiday at the beach. We had so much fun that time. Father tanned so much, none of us can recognize him from afar. I rose and tore the happy pictures into many pieces. On my desk where I struggled day and night to make it for the finals stands a picture of Mio and a few other girlfriends being a complete fool of ourselves with face paint at last schools' cultural event. We even pulled a prank on one of the boring teacher as he was sleeping by painted him a third eye on his forehead. Our class ended up as the class with the highest sales that day too, probably because of the loud ruckus we made that interest curious visitors. I grabbed that frame and threw it with all my strength across the room. It shattered, just as my heart had been. The voiceless laughter of the laughing Mio in the picture I suffocate with my pillow. For that very moment, I wanted to blame her. I would not be in this nightmare if she would not act like a coward and stood there not defending herself. I would not be this way if I didn't want to protect her.

From there, I went berserk. I tore out everything that reminds me of my perfect life. The motivational banner I wrote to encourage myself in the finals was then in unrecognizable pieces on the floor. The teddy bears Father gave me each birthday were now a pile of cottons. The school uniform I always keep in perfect shape for every morning were now just shreds of cloths. The expensive books on psychology I bought with the money I saved in advance for my university use is reduced torn papers. It was all gone. My life was over before I was even done planning with it.

I crouched at the corner of the destroyed room eyeing at the mess that was mine just this morning. All my memories. All my treasures. All that I used to held so dearly. They no longer held any meaning to me now. I eyed the luggage I packed for the trip we were suppose to go right after my graduation ceremony still sit neatly next to the door. Who would have thought that would be my only possession when I was to leave some hours afterward. Mother had said so when she braved to show herself in my room to place the last meal she'll ever cook for me. Not a moment she spared to look at the person who was once her doted daughter. She stood by the door for a while when she leaves, and tried to form a word in her mouth, before she sobs and left again. Was she trying to say she had tried so hard to not let her only child be taken away? Was she glad I am no longer her burden? Or did was she about to say how disappointed she is towards her? I can only keep guessing as I pick on the omelets rice that was once my favorite. For some reason, I hate that dish and wish not to eat it ever again. I lie on the warm bed that was mine, singing my school anthem in endless loop, drowning in my own tears until finally sleep comes. If there was a dream, I can't remember any of it. Instead, it was all blank drift out of consciousness. I had grown tired trying to remember every happy and sad moment of my past lives.

Dawn breaks, but I was no longer fear of what will happen to me. Tidying myself up and putting on my most comfortable parka and sweaters, and my favorite jeans, I look at myself in the mirror now broken because of the mobile phone I threw at it. I look horrible. Tears had inflamed my cheeks and my eyes swollen. Sighing, I picked up the luggage by the door and decided I would clean my face at the bathroom on the way down the stairs. The house was silent, but not that it had been a noisy place in the first place. It had always been Mother and me who made most of the noise. Father is the silent type. I'm sure Mother is not in the mood for any singing in the kitchen as she cook today.

Neither of them is in sight as I head outside and closed the door to my house for the very last time. The little flower garden is lacking its daily trimming it seems. Father must have lots in his mind to actually forgetting about it. He used to call home from outstation to make sure either me or Mother would do a favor and make sure no weed had managed to spoil his work. Mother and me used to laugh at Father's obsession. It would have been a pity I can no longer take part in the matters of this family again. Mother would be baking and sewing alone, and Father would not have anyone to massage his back as we would sit together enjoying the new DVD I rented for the week.

A loud engine was heard from afar and it became clearer and clearer until the bus is right in front of entrance. The metal bus was silver in color and the windows were tinted darkly. A woman in maroon uniform alike yesterday's NRA steps down from the bus with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Erika Tajiro, you have the right to obey the Law and accept the relocation transport. Strict matters will be taken if you refuse. Do you accept your rights?" she announced in an emotionless tone. She must have faced such pitiful individuals so much in her career that she no longer has a care to be sorry. I said yes, and she nodded and ticks something on the list in her hand. I climbed on up, but I managed to take a last look at the place I grew up and loved. I thought I saw two figures by the window to the living room, both bodies bent probably from grief, before the curtain was pulled shut. I prayed they will live peacefully afterwards without me.

* * *

End note: Do ppl go to hotspring in Spring? IDK.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainako: I fail at naming.

* * *

The bus was not meant only for me. It went to another address just a few blocks away from my home and picks up another. A boy, probably 15 or 16, with a look of a troublemaker. He spat at the direction of his home, a liquor shop, before angrily climbed up the bus and sat across me. His hair is dyed bright gold and wore a skull t-shirt. Numerous piercings decorated his left ear.

"Seeing something interesting, girlie?" he said when he noticed me observing. I shook my head as fast as humanly possible and hide my eyes. I heard a sound of a lighter being lit when the emotionless woman yelled "Can you not read the NO SMOKING sign, Masato Kuroki?" The boy, Masato, snickered. "No, ma'am. My teacher forgot to teach me how to read those. I was to be sent away right before he could." The woman stomped towards Masato and pointed he pretty large hand gun at his face. "Fine, fine." Masato said as he placed his cigarettes and lighter on the opened palm of the woman officer. He did not say anything else afterwards, only watching the moving view with a sad look on his face. Of course. He must have been as devastated as I had, to have everything pulled away from you in a blink of an eye. I could have sure I saw tears coming down his cheeks before it instantly wiped away by the smallest of gesture.

The next location was an apartment somewhere near the city. The bus stopped and there was no one waiting outside the entrance like the usual procedure I supposed. The officer woman stepped down and went inside the building. A few minutes later, a siren of an ambulance was heard and the white vehicle produced four personnel carrying a stretcher. The officer woman came out of the building along with them with then an occupied stretcher, a white sheet pulled over to the head of a stiff body. The officer climbed up the bus again and explained with her partner, the driver. "The third candidate, Nanami Suzuki, has been confirmed dead by suicide. I think this is all the day's work. We shall head immediately at the quarantine."

Quarantine. Somehow it sounds as if it sounds a lot like Isolated Prison, or Asylum. No one knows what happened to those who had their Gate power awakened except that they would be swept away and relocated to somewhere at the other edge of Japan. Rumors even said some was sent out of the country to the barren desert or the savage nowhere of the tundra. I was once the one to not care so much about the Invalids. Sending them away to the middle of hostile lands seems to be the safest methods. They cannot kill anyone out there, except among themselves. I had the strongest urge to hit myself in the face for being so ignorant.

The trip to the Osaka's NRA Quarantine took a whole two hours. The female officer and her partner surprised me with a stop for lunch by a river. She handed me a generous box of bento and a canteen of weak tea. Masato grumbled for a can of beer instead before being shut up again with now a large shotgun by the big driver. The lunch was quiet, except for the small talk shared between the two officers. I hesitated to strike up a conversation with Masato, but he spoke first.

"Were you disappointed?"

"Huh?"

"I was expecting today to be the worst day of my life, but instead it's the most boring."

"Oh. Yes. It seems so."

"That Nanami whatever must have gone through a lot. I don't know death or anything, but to me some things are not as bad as you afraid of it can be."

"… I envied her somehow."

"What, you want to die too?"

"Well. Almost, but suicide was never one of my plan." My plan. It's almost too funny to think I still hold dearly to my plans even when I know everything had been shattered to hopeless pile of rubbish.

"I'm glad you don't."

"Hmm?"

"If not, I'd be bored to death on that bus, having that plastic lady pointing her puny gun at me. Or the big dufus there."

Masato cleaned up his bento box and stared at the river. I cleaned up mine and decided to stay beside him. He might be one of those pretend ego type of guy, hiding his true nature behind a rough, troublesome persona. And people like that, from what I have observed, are better friends than anyone else in the world. Whatever Masato was looking at over the horizon, I cannot see it, so I look over the slow moving river instead. The breeze still carries the tell-tale sign departing winter, and it made me shiver a bit. A thick leather jacket was placed on my shoulders, and Masato went back to his staring to the nothingness. Empathetic and gentle, instead of rough and rude – those were the true nature of this boy. Had everyone he knew before saw these inside of him, I cannot help but wonder.

We reached the quarantine by afternoon. The building was a large white block of bricks with numerous officers and guards standing by at every inch of open space. I saw many more busses like ours at the arrival area, and I can see the many like us goaded out like goats into the facility. Masato decided to keep his head and went along as programmed. Inside, we were guided to a hall much alike my school's hall and later many men in white coats and some in maroon military armed with weapons entered the hall and called out names. One by one was grouped in an order unknown to me and guided again out of the room. To my relieve, Masato is still grouped with mine. I held his hand almost unthinkingly when he neared me, but instead of shoving it away, he held on. Perhaps he, too, was looking comfort from someone he had already known.

When our group has done assembling, we were goaded to another room some walks away. Here would be all the nightmare began again. The first sight of the large machine with a protrusion of a cylinder like opening large enough for a hand sent my spine to shrills. Masato held me in his chest before I realized I was crying horribly. He shushed, but there is no stopping what will come next. I will be branded officially as a Gate user. My life as I know it will all end. I was afraid.

We were given drugs to kill the pain, but they had the heart to tell that it would not kill all the pain. They also explained why they wouldn't use a usual tattoo for this method – tattoos can be removed, or someone would go so far to deliberately amputate their hands just so to be rid of the branding. This method however infuse some kind of a tracking nanomachine into one's blood in addition of the visual marking. With a simple blood test, the identity of a Gate user will be known right to the date they were discovered. There was some other matters they explained too but I have not the heart to listen anymore. When the briefing was done, every officers and men and women in lab coats take their places and called our name one by one again.

I forced myself to watch Masato's turn to be branded. He shoved his right hand into the machine, and when he nods that he was ready, the men in coats switched some buttons on and a bright red beam of a laser came from the protrusion. Masato threw his head back, every vein on his body seems to be at the brink of popping out of his skin. He did not scream in pain like the ones before him. He must have wanted to ensure me that it will not hurt so much. I almost cried again for this stranger's kindness.

When it was my turn, I tried to think of something else aside from the coming pain but it did not work so well. My spine seemed to shake as if my hand were pulled away by a monstrous force. The five second of pain seemed to find no end. I forgot how to breath, I forgot who I am. The last thing I remembered was the men in coats nodded and announced my newly acquired ID and Masato catching me from hitting the floor as I collapsed in a helpless pile.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Masato's relieved face. We were in an infirmary of some sort and me on a nice warm bed. He explained we were to make ourselves at home for some time here, run some tests, before being relocated. I just sighed when he mentioned that. Whether I wanted it or not, I am going to be sent away from here, and possibly parted away with this gentle boy. I noticed he is still holding my hand, probably from when I collapsed, and he pulled away as if burned. He blurted out some nonsense excuse I just can't help but laugh at him. And thank him from the bottom of my heart.

Our days at the quarantine were peaceful. We were given five meals a day, and two checkups to see if any of us is at the brink of madness. I heard one or two did over at the next facility. There were screeching emergency alarms all around the building and guards headed to their posts. We were to couch on the floor until were told otherwise. Masato, very closely next to me eyed every corners of the room as if expecting some of those monsters to burst in any moment. I tried to calm him and the some new-found friends sharing the same dormitory. A vibration of an explosion and gunshots was felt from the walls, and I fear it must have been bad. I prayed for any holy entities that listen to make everything well again. And as instant as it has begun, it ended. I decided to put my head at ease by reading in the reading room provided in the facility. Masato want no part of that – he certainly does have no talent in reading – and went out to fill the time elsewhere. Probably out at the small garden. It was very late when I yawned for the hundredths of times, and the patrolling matron announced it's time for the lights to be out.

The few more days afterwards were as languid as any other day ever since arriving at the quarantine. New candidates came but we were never allowed to meet them. Instead, the earlier candidates were moved to another room further away. It was not long when the awaited day comes. The old fear creeps again.

They gathered us inside the hall where we first arrived and called out names. We were to be thoroughly checked and double checked for any sign of bursts and led away outside. Busses were lined in the middle of the large courtyard, and I found myself in a different circle than Masato. He was to get on his bus first, but he break away from his line and went straight towards me. I lost all control of myself when he kissed me firmly on the lips, like the teary goodbye scenes in many romance movies. He whispered me to be safe and never to give up hope. I said almost the same thing to him too. When he was pulled away by the officers on guard, he shouted that he will find me no matter what it takes, or how long. I shouted back that I will do the same thing too. I can only cry on the shoulders of a motherly lady of my group, and she whispered that all will be well. Again, I am thankful of the kindness of another stranger.

* * *

End note; I am never the type to write action scenes, thus I avoided them. But expect one or two in the future. Be prepared for the lameness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ainako: This part should have been longer than it is, but I have second thoughts and cut it down.

* * *

From the bus, we were to board a plane towards our final destination – Osaka. Arrived, we were given transport in a disguise of a taxi. At the back seat next to where I was sitting sits a file with documents and the orders I am to obey. There was a wallet full of money and a debit card with a generous amount. The paper describing the orders explained it shall be the only monetary help I will receive. The rest I would have to manage myself. The other was an identification card describing my stature and the level of stability when I was relocated. I am to produce the card if there is any sort of emergency regarding my Gate power to the nearest video phone booth. In addition to the card, it explained also that I am given a room to live in, but the rent is free for only a month. What will I do with the room afterwards will be all my decision. I glanced at the last line of orders regarding my rights as a relocated Gate user – I am forbidden to use my Gate for any reason at all, especially against another normal citizen. If caught, the punishment will be severe and permanent. In my head, I can only picture execution.

The room I was given to was decent, and homely. I decided to pretend there is nothing out of ordinary when I meet my new neighbors and created some lies regarding why I moved there and such. For a few weeks, life has not bare its cruel fangs at me. I managed to work as a part time cashier at the nearest convenience mart, and when I'm not working, I decided to enslave myself to studying as I was expecting to enroll into a private college. Everything was going on just fine, until one day I was forced to show them of who I am.

Some men and women approached me when I was coming back from work. They told me the story of at another place, there will be one day that a person would appear out of nowhere and live among them. They were always alone – never with a partner. Rumors told that they are relocated Invalids, and another rumors stated many of them turned to monsters. I assure them there is nothing to be worried of, but they wouldn't listen. They would not be at ease if I can prove them that I am not an Invalid. At that point, I can no longer lie my way out of it. There is only one mean of proof that differentiates me and them. I hesitated to pull my right hand from my pockets, but the kind old man who used to greet me good morning each time I went out for work grabbed hold of it and held it upright to show to the others. The ugly code as if to be shining to send their eyes wide like that.

They scream afterward, yelling what a monster I will be. The smiling middle aged woman with two children hides them behind her skirts, as if I can kill anyone just by looking. It was all that I can do but run towards my rented room – the only sanctuary I can reach. I decided not to show my face until tomorrow. But the next morning brought me more bad news. The landlord made an angry visit and said I can no longer stay there anymore, and I am to leave immediately. I begged for his mercy that I was proven not to be dangerous, but he want none of it. He even offered to return the remaining rent I paid in advance because of my bonus.

I cried for it seems to be like forever since I was this disappointed. All I can think of is Masato. I wonder where he is, or is he healthy. He always seems to be getting himself into trouble even when he's trying so hard not to, like that time in quarantine, he wanted to meet me at the women's dormitory to return a book he borrowed from me. He said he was trying to be nice with the guards and asked very nicely to have his permission, but the bored guards decided to pick on him. In the end, it was a mess of profanity, curses and fist fight. Masato ended up with a large lump on his cheek, but not before hitting three guards unconscious. I laughed at the memory of him trying to impress me with his crawling reading. He said he can read particular words properly, and we ended up having our arms around each other and our lips locked. 'I love you' was the only word he can read without me guiding him. I almost wailed. I missed him so much, my heart aches whenever I remembered him. I dreamed of him every night, of us in a small house way up on a hill overlooking a vast flower field. I dreamed of him waiting for me at the end of the aisle very charmingly in his tuxedo, and me walking nearer and nearer towards him with a bouquet in hand. The dream always ended abruptly before our hands can ever joined. There was also one nightmare of him clutching his head in pain then later he bursts into flame and the terrible bear-monster that appeared before me during graduation. That sent me to a complete horror; I never dared to sleep again that night. I prayed to the god I was brought to worship to never let any of my nightmare came true.

Come morning, I packed my things – the small possession that I can manage to pack – and leave. The door to my room was badly vandalized with curses, telling me that I deserve to die; I should not be here to harm their quiet lives. With heavy feet, I walked away from the temporal peace I've enjoyed for three months. From there, I have no idea of heading. I've thought about it last night for many hours for each possibility. Since money is not yet a problem, the only thing holding me back is where. I rode a bus to the very last stop and decided to start from there. A week of looking around, I can only manage simple errands like cleaning up the shop after closing hours, washing cars, delivering newspapers and such. But they are never more than a day or two – I was expected to leave as soon as I had my pay. Seeking mercy from another Invalids had proven to be a waste. None of those I've met want anything to do with me, or any other for that matter. In the end, I just walked around aimlessly, hoping that I have some idea of what to do next.

It was then when I was helping an aged man with his storeroom cleaning that I finally found kindness from a stranger for it seems to be like a lifetime since the last. He explained he has no hate towards people like me but that's not saying much. He still think of us wondering around, meekly being pushed around as pathetic and expect us to have more backbone than that. When I asked why he thinks so, he said his own grandson was an Invalid too. He managed to return home after being relocated, but he hanged himself when he can't take it no more. The grandson was his only living relative since his parents and his wife died in a car accident. The old man surprised me yet again when he said he was once a NRA officer, obtaining the title Captain before he retired. And then I finally has my lead.

He explained someone like me has two apparent choices – one is to carry on life like this and hoped that one day I will not turn into one of those monsters; Invaders he called them. Though many had chosen this path, many too ended up to be forced to put down as their control over their alien power failed. Many of them never made it to more than five years after relocation. I shuddered in fear remembering the nightmare of Masato. The other choice gained my absolute interest however. AEGIS. I remembered seeing some youth in plain clothes planted themselves far at the front of an Invader containment operation in the news, but I never gave them more than a thought. The old man told me they are a Gate user who served as the main offense and defense against the monsters' outbreak. Their existence was kept on minimal exposure outside of Tokyo, since other regions agreed to not have a direct connection with them. Joining AEGIS ensured your rights to live like any other civilian, and you are protected by their law. The only thing you lose, however, is your right on your own life. Joining AEGIS meant that you are dedicating you life as a disposable weapon.

I don't know why I was so engrossed with the idea of reaching Tokyo, reaching AEGIS's headquarter as soon as possible. Probably hearing that I would have my right as Gate user, or maybe to find some meaning in my empty life. I thought of the fear of succumbing to fate as I was sent to the battlefield just so I will be dispose of first, but not a sliver can change my plan. This might be my only chance on redeeming my dream.

* * *

End note: and so I will get on the actual plot. Be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

Ainako: I'm still working on this project, but I kinda gave up trying to clean up my grammar. If you don't mind that, then carry on reading. I still can't promise whether this will be finished or not.

* * *

I pulled my knees tighter to my chest, hoping in that way I can gain more heat that way. The seemingly sleeping bodies crouched beside me did not stir a bit since the last measly fire they build died. I tried my best not to think so much of the chances that I may not be able to wake anymore too if I lose my consciousness. Again, I stared towards the empty train station, counting every second to its opening. I supposed the other homeless and Invalids waiting here shared the same purpose than mine – a straight one-way trip to the capital city can spell every hopes and dreams. I wished so hard that it will not be in dismay. The train finally arrived about an hour afterwards. One woman told me there is no need to bother waking up the others waiting along. They have already frozen to death, she said. I literally had to force myself to walk away from them and board the train. I was blessed by the warm air inside the coach as I find a seat with a view of the moving scenery.

It was a long journey to Tokyo, I lost count of the time. It was nearly noon when the train arrived at where I hoped will be my last chance of surviving. Too tired and hungry to head straight for Tategami, I looked around of wherever I can find scraps of food. As soon as that, I realized what a generous people in Osaka are. At least there I can beg for food and some would have the mercy in their eyes to let me work for it. Here in Tokyo is a total opposite. I was pushed, shoved, hit and spat at. My lips still burn from the tear of the last slap after I asked meekly for a piece of bread I would pay for. The large storeowner proudly announced he would have no business with the Invalids, and that his store is pure. The bystanders who gave a moment of listen cheered and clapped. At that moment, I thought I just stepped into hell itself. I was nearly hysterical as I ran away trying to escape from there. But their laughter and cheer haunted me even when I was blocks away, even into my dreams.

I gave up of sleeping then. Since questioning the passerby for direction in the day was fruitless, I thought of wondering around in the night just to see if anyone kinder is still awake. It was then I realized I just made the most stupid idea ever. Inside a dim tunnel heading towards the city side, I was confronted by a man with a knife in his hand. He seemed to be drunk, and the mixed smell of alcohol and unwashed body permeating nearly made me sick. He yelled at me curses as I apologized for whatever I might have done to offend him. He then commanded me to empty my pockets and purses, and I did accordingly, hoping the measly amount of money I had in hand would satisfy him. But I was shocked when he said he knew I had more in the courtesy account all Invalids have. He shoved his knife to my neck demanding me to give all those money to him.

As I was pushed into the nearest withdrawal machine, I eyed him outside impatiently waiting. I thought of many different ways to escape, but I was never the one to use bravado to save myself. Giving him my money would actually saved me from unnecessary harm, I thought. I don't think I have a need of money if I were to go to Tategami. The smelly man pulled me back into the dark alley where he greedily took all my money. I was about to run for my life if he had not grabbed my arm and pushed me to the walls. I tried to free my hand, but he was too strong. He tore away the rags I had to call clothes with his knife. A hard punch to the belly made me lose all my breath. I might have screamed in frustration if I were not slowly slipping into a darkness, knowing that when I woke up, I would find myself ruin like a broken doll, if not dead in a pool of blood. I somehow prayed I would be dead instead. In a desperate measure, I allowed the alien power of the Gate to fill me and somehow saved me from this demon of a man. The surge of power was the only thing I can remember as finally the world disappeared from my thoughts. Faintly, I reminisced my happy moments with Masato in quarantine.

The smell of disinfectants hung strongly in the air when I finally got to my senses. Am I dead? Wriggling my fingers and held my throbbing head proved that I am not. Am I?

"Good. You've finally woken up."

A female voice said as soon as I managed to open my eyes. The woman pulled the curtain to limit the amount of light suddenly bombarding my sight. She then took a seat beside the bed I was lying on and reached to touch my forehead. I automatically shoved it away.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You're safe now, I promise."

"No… I must… go…"

"Wherever that you must go to, you can't go in this condition. Rest up and later when you're stronger, you may go on your way."

"But I must… go now. I must reach… Tategami. AEGIS…"

The woman, I noticed then she wore a white coat over a blue dress that made her look like a medical doctor of some sort. But I noticed there's none of the typical stethoscope that seemed to be hanging on any doctor's neck. Is she just a nurse, or an assistant? The other woman smiled when she heard me mentioned AEGIS.

"If Tategami is where you are heading, that look no further. This is Tategami, AEGIS's headquarter for the Far East Branch. Now please, allow me to assess your physical condition."

Again, she reached for my forehead, but this time, I feel that I trust her enough to let her do whatever she wanted. At first thought, I was guessing she wanted to feel my temperature but when her fingers touched my skin, a tingly sensation sent my whole body numbed. To my surprise, a greenish rings of light appeared in her eyes and it swirled before disappearing as she finished. A Gate user?

"You're fine now, but still needs a little rest and a meal. Aside from the shock you've experienced, I say you will recover in a day."

"What did you… you're an Invalid…?"

"We prefer to call ourselves Gatekeepers, and yes, we are permitted to use our powers here in Tategami. But I fear that freedom does not apply outside our boundaries. You see, we found you where you were after we have detected a great amount of Gate power being used…"

"I did not mean it! H-he was going to…"

It was all that I can do to cry again for the horrors of being raped. To have my last scrap of dignity being abused, while I was saving purity for the one man I loved. Masato's gentle voice claiming his love for me still warms my heart whenever I felt cold and lonely. I would do absolutely anything for Masato, but if I were to be reduced to thrash, I wouldn't want to live at all. I was so close to suicidal.

"I understand. Personally, I think you have the right to protect yourself with everything you possessed. He, on the other hand, has no right to extort and harm you. But still… the use of Gate power against a civilian is highly dangerous, especially when you have no control over yours."

"Did I… kill him?"

"No, you didn't. He was found frozen in ice where he stood, and our scouts has revived him and made absolutely sure he agreed on a term. Attempted assault and rape still promised a mandatory sentence to prison no matter who he assaulted."

"I wasn't raped?"

She smiled and nodded. I can feel tears of relieve welling up my eyes, and she handed me a clean white handkerchief for me to wipe them away. A tray of hot food with a hearty portion of meat came with a large jug of milk. The woman, Satomi Ishihara, sat and chatted with me as I gratefully eating what was then seemed like the first real meal I had ever ate since relocation. I went to sleep as soon as I placed my head back on the warm pillow. I dreamed of Masato again, but this time, there were no shadows engulfing him and taking him away from me. Only him, standing in front of me, with his boyish grin as he waited for me to run to his arms.

I woke up around noon the next day, and Satomi was replaced by another health assistant – judging by the same white lab coats they wore over a blue suit. The assistant gave me my breakfast/lunch and I ate mechanically. Afterwards, he checked me for my overall recovery – not by using a Gate like Satomi did though but like a regular doctor would – and gave me an okay to do whatever I am supposed to do here. He explained that I need to be at the daily registering event at the main office before I do anything and so I did.

The health room I was occupying last night was directly connected to office, much to my convenience. There I realized I was not alone. The 'office' was actually a large hall with many blue military-like suited teenagers about the same age as mine standing guard to a handful of bleak eyed people. Some were middle aged, and some younger. Many had dirty clothes like mine, while I noticed one or two that seems to be well managed. A man in blue suit with no visible weapon in arm told me to hurry up and get inside as it almost begun. It?

Alike a scene from the first day I arrived at the quarantine almost a millennia ago, we were gathered and checked one by one by a doctor-like personnel. They used the conventional methods, however, like jotting down heart rates, reaction to flashlight at the eye, and made us show our tongue. Mine held out a device I've seen before and scanned the codes permanently etched on the back of right hand. He seemed to cross-check my code with the ones listed on the database displayed on a holographic screen. That seems weird to me. Who would ever want to fake such marking? The four-eyed doctor smiled, as I must have spoken that aloud, and said "People do many things for many reason, my dear. In my years working here, I've encountered at least six attempt of faking these codes. Some are just too greedy for the benefit of being a certified Gate user, while some just wanted to slip through our system to corrupt us." Benefits?

Afterwards, I saw some of the older bleak-faced people were led away to another room through a very heavy looking metal door. When all of them were inside, it shut tight with a loud thud. I noticed my doctor eyed them with pity in his eyes. Before I can ask why, he led me into his room, and I saw Satomi, handing him some papers. We sat face-to-face at his desk and he gently asked me to hold his hand, and closed my eyes. Satomi, who stood next to him nodded in assurance. Nervous, but I did as he told. Surprisingly, he later told me to summon my Gate power. At first, I don't want to do it, but he kindly asked me to trust him. Hesitatingly, I reached out to the inner most conscious of mine and grab hold of a wild torrent formed within. My whole body as if losing every kilograms of weight, and I can feel an urge to reach for more of that power. Almost disappointingly, that attempt was cut off by a large wall in my consciousness and I snapped back to reality. Then I saw the kind doctor's palm was projecting a neon red ring of lights over my palm. Satomi's Gate was also visible, with both hands on his shoulders as if supporting him. He let go of my hand and browse through the pages of his papers before jotting down some notes under a picture of mine. He then turned and smiled.

"It seems that your power is enough for me to class you as a Level B, though you still need some control over how many you can manage at one time."

"Level B?" I asked confusingly.

"Yes. AEGIS standard of Gatekeepers' level. You are at Level B, that means you have almost zero possibility to be infected with the Invaders, and are capable of going through to the front line of the AEGIS' Defense Team… or is that not what you were aiming for?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand…"

"Dear me, you came here without a definite reason, but I've already registered you into the system and there's no way to pull you out… You see, Erika, the AEGIS is the main offense organization against the Invader – those alien form that's reported had been a daily rampant nowadays – and here is where those Gate users without aim of a new life after relocation can make use of their gifts in a fight against them."

"Gifts? More like a curse to me…"

"A gift, yes. We'd prefer to call them that way. A special gift given to us to help others in need. There is always a reason for everything that happened to us, my dear. Do not think you gift as a curse." The doctor smiled. It's almost unacceptable to think of this strange power as a gift, when all it had done to me was ruining everything.

"Level B? Is there other levels too then?"

"Why, yes. We have five levels set according to the specifications explained by the Standardization of Gatekeepers' Properties. There are level A through D, and special level S. You are by Level B currently, and with proper training, you may climb to Level A at most, and that means you may have my position as the supporting personnel."

"I see… Then what happened to those people led away back then? I think I saw they were put on a tag saying 'D'…"

The doctor sighed, but as he was about to explain, Satomi spoke for him.

"They are the Level D, meaning they have at least 75% of possibility of morphing into an Invader."

"You mean… bursting into that monsters on the evening news?"

"Yes. Technically, we call them Morphing. It was known that Gate users are susceptible to be infected with the virus, and emotional breakdowns can only accelerate the Morph. Age of when their Gate power was awaken also seems to be a definite factor for such infections. If you noticed, we separate those who are nearing their thirties or forties before later determine whether or not they are… safe to be put into the team."

"What… what will happen to them who are confirmed…. Infected?"

Satomi pursed her lips and tried her best to look as cold as she can as she said;

"They were to be put down immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

I was given a card to identify me as a Level B, and told to proceed to another section of the headquarters a walk away. Quite a few other teenagers are walking along beside me; all shared the same misery in their faces. One boy about ten years old was among them. A card held tightly in his fist, and I can see the letter B printed on it. His face was blank as an attendant was trying to explain something to him. He wouldn't understand the position he is in. He might have come just because this is the only place he will be sheltered since he was so young. I supposed the NRA surprise test didn't limit to just high school students. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I imagined how it was like to be in his position, in a group of children no older than twelve with a hideous monster terrorizing his school. He must have cried for his parents – a child knows no other security other than their parents. It was my only means of safe haven too, before they were forced to disown me and pretended I never existed. My attention towards the small boy was disrupted by a call of my name from the front of the counter.

The lady behind the desk only spoke briefly and never spent more than a tiny of a fraction of a moment to make sure the picture on my card is similar to my face. I saw the same ominous numbers tattooed at the back of her hand as she writes all the necessary documents. Of course, normal people wouldn't want to work among the Invalids. After a few more papers and some typing on her computer beside, she handed me back my card and asked to proceed to the housing section. Methodically, I obeyed. I tried to smile and said thank you, but she ignored me and called out another name. Grasping the plastic ID card as if my life from now on would depend on it, I started to walk aimlessly at first. A stern faced man in uniforms told me not to wander around and suggested me to stay with the crowd. Peering across the long corridor, I saw some are lining up to a counter that seems to be giving people keys. To our dorms, I guessed. I decided to line up too.

"Heya!"

A girly voice of a half-scream came from behind as I was walking towards the eating hall after getting the key to my designated room. A girl about 17 years old in a mini skirt despite it's in the middle of winter. Her dark tanned skin and over-the-top white lipstick and neon green highlights over a blonde hair yelled her fashion statements very well. I always wondered how her kind would dress up in other season besides summer. It seems like they care not about the weather and the appropriate length of the clothes that should keep you warm. The only visible protection against the cold she had was the tight animal print jacket. I still think that's not contributing much from getting hypothermia.

"Sayoko-pon. You can call me that."

"Uhmm.. Erika Tajiro."

The other girl smiled to ears as we went ahead to grab our free meals and sat on one of the empty tables beside a large glass window. There is even some music faintly coming from the speakers placed at the corners of the hall. A large screened television showing some foreign movies. Some eaters are watching it intently.

"Can I call you Eri? Since I can't give my family name, you can only call me by my given name."

"Sure. But… you can't give your family name?"

"Hm? Yeah. I was disowned by my Dad when I said I want to come here." Sayoko said almost absentmindedly as she is too engrossed with the TV.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't quite follow you,"

"Oh I just woke up one day and decided I can't bear another day in my house. I ran away and choose this disguise because I know my Dad he will have the whole nation looking for me. But he found me in the end and confined me. It's only later I broke out again and come here to test for any possibility of me having this alien power people talk about. I was freaked to my toes it turned out I do have some in me when I was expecting I would be kicked out sooner I can blink, with my Dad all ready outside to take me home and confined me again to 'reflect on my mistakes'. So I'm here, for the rest of my life I guess."

She paused at that. Most probably think she was taking her time to chew and swallow her curry rice, but there is a pint of sadness in her facial expression. She must have thought everything to be a joke or something one would do just for fun. It's all a different matter when you realized the joke is on you, and there's no turning back.

"What about you, Eri-chan?"

"Me? I'm just the usual high-schooler. Or was." It seems almost a long time ago since I was a normal high school student.

"Oh. So you actually went through relocation? Cool!"

"Cool?"

"I just told you I came here today and just so suddenly found out that I have this weird power. I never got to be relocated or whatever. I didn't even get a tag yet."

Only then I realized she had not the ugly numbers tattooed to the back of her right hand. I instinctively hides mine under the table. It was all too fresh, those painful memories.

"Maybe not getting tagged might be the best thing to do. It ruined my life, this does. All too easily."

"You know, Eri-chan. You can't be all like sulky and gloomy all day long. Sure, whatever, I might not know what you've been through but that doesn't mean no one had ever been in your shoes before. Like, get a grip or something. Sulking like that adds premature wrinkles you know, and that's not a single bit of cool at all."

It surprised me that I was lectured about life by a younger girl that usually has been generalized as not smart of has any interest with their future. I used to think so too, back in school. These flashy girls seemingly do not do anything but hanging around being the center of attention, talking as loud as they can with as much as rudeness as they can. They never seemed to take anything seriously, and now I am lectured by one for being negative and sulky.

"Now that's more like it. Girls should laugh more. It adds youth to your face."

Only by then I realized I was giggling. I didn't know why I laughed, but it felt good. When was the last time I laugh like this? Seems like an eternity ago. Before I knew it, the quiet dining hall was filled with our laughter as we began to talk about the most trivial of topics like favorite artists, magazines and all the other stuffs I used to be interested in. Sayoko quickly become the fillers of the emptiness in me.

We later heads to the dormitories AEGIS provided to new applicants. After a few checking and registering at the hostel's office, I was shown to a room at the 12th floor of the third apartment blocks. By request, I was designated to a room with Sayoko as she insisted to be with me 24/7 so that I will properly regain my girly side I had thrown away ever since I was identified as an Invalid. Sayoko had two huge luggage with her, while I only had one carry bags and a backpack with all the belonging I still had after the assault. The room we had was nice, almost heavenly compared to the previous room I had during relocation. The layout was a bit alike a hotel room with two beds in the middle, a small kitchen area complete with small dining table, and a small bathroom.

"Oh wow! This might be the smallest bathtub I've ever seen! I wanna try it first, can I?"

Sayoko excitedly exclaimed when she went straight into the bathroom. I peeked in to see her already turning the pipes to fill the tub. Judging by her surprise of how small the tub was, I can guess Sayoko was from a rich family. To me, this is the usual size tub everywhere.

That night, we turn in really early since we planned to do some stuff together like shopping for decent clothes. Sayoko sounded like it was the end of the world for me after seeing my three pieces of clothes I had still wearable. She swore she would get me immediate help. I was tired despite my two days bed rest, and Sayoko is just as drained. But we huddled in together since my eyes decided to cry a river, no matter what I do. Relieve might be one of the reason, and Sayoko – she is much matured than I ever be – pat my head and hummed me some lullaby I didn't recognized. My dream was invaded by Sayoko and Masato, and I think I cried in my sleep too.

The next day, we were informed via video communication installed to the wall right beside the main door that lessons and trainings will start in about a week so we didn't have much to do. The next two days later was spent on nothing much except Sayoko and me looking around the whole grounds of AEGIS. Well, the whole part that we are allowed to wander around that is. Much of the upper levels and the underground sections are closed to trainee – the term they call us untrained 'students'. It's an old building dated way back in the 60's, but much of it had been renovated and reinforced with military grade bunkers and equipped with fancy hi-tech surveillance system and biometric scan. We went out to town outskirt of the compound to shop too but I realized they grant us the green light to do so just because we were certified Level B. Sayoko got her tagging the day before and claimed it didn't hurt one bit. I don't believe her of course but just to amuse her, I praised her toughness.

Not that many retail shops were opened around Tategami so we didn't get much. Our ID only granted us 2km radius from the HQ and we never planned to push our luck by trying to get further. There's no such chance if we ever did try though. During the 3 hours outing, we were seen by almost ten scouts and numerous CCTV spread across the vicinity, and I could only imagine how many we haven't noticed. Every shop we entered required us to reveal our numbers and produce IDs before and after purchase, even when we only there to window shop. There were stares following us around but not as much animosity as uptown Tokyo. People here seemed to treat Invalids quite casually, though the awkward change of atmosphere whenever we walked by was too blatant to ignore. They smiled when we smile back, but instantly erased them with a disapproving scowl the next moment we broke eye contact. Sayoko seems to be bothered by it too, but she didn't admit it to my face.

We were just about to walk into a music store when a loud screech of an alarm was heard across the area. The workers in the store probably have seen this happened so many times, cursed and pushed as away very harshly and methodically pulled down the shutters. Every other shops and homes did the same and instantly, the once crowded street was empty except for Sayoko and me. For a moment, we heard nothing else but the sirens. We stood there looking at each other and figuring out what to do. Running to café that's just about to barricade his windows, we asked them what was going on and whether we can hide with him. He spat and slammed the door shut to my face. From inside, we heard him shout "This is all your goddamn fault, and you're asking me to shelter you? Go kill yourself, Invalids!"

Sayoko threw the cup of iced coffee she was having at the door and I pulled her away from there, yelling my apology as we ran. Sayoko didn't agree.

"He told us to go kill ourselves, why are you apologizing?" She was very angry from the look of her face. It made her look hateful, rather than the bubbly Sayoko I barely knew. She even let my hands she was holding on the entire time so roughly.

I suppressed my annoyance and chose to ignore her change of mood. "Let's just get back to Tategami. We would be safe from whatever was going to happen there."

An explosion erupted from a block away from where we were, sending us screaming and off our feet. A crackling sound of downed power lines made me pull on Sayoko's arm and crawled to the nearest building. Debris hung on the air for a second and then cleared, exposing what's look like an old man who has the limp. The old man saw us and – despite the limp – ran so fast he reached from where we were standing in less than five seconds. From the way he dressed made me think of the homeless beggars, and the man who almost rape me. I don't know if he was the same person, but I screamed in fear nonetheless. At that moment, he might probably be the same person. My mind was in such a panic to be thinking reasonably. He didn't seem to be sane, with drool and vomit dripping down his opened jaw. The awful smell made me gag. Sayoko threw her purse at him but he didn't react. I'd grab her and scram but I saw her still sitting on the asphalt with a pained expression on her face, one hand was on her ankle. She must have twisted it.

I wanted to push the old man away as he tried to take a step nearer but I saw something very wrong to him. A protrusion in shape of a pale hand was on his abdomen. I screamed and fell on the road, losing every drop of strength in me as the hand moved. The old man, seemingly very much in pain from it, gargling blood and rolled his eyes up until there was only white. Another hand crept up from his throat and bend to pull the rest of the arm out. Blood and flesh sprayed everywhere as the old man exploded from his waist up, and another creature rose from the carnage. A pale, large eyed like a bug and lanky limbs and torso that everyone knew and dread so familiarly. The Invaders.

* * *

Ainako: Gate action in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ainako**: I would really like to finish this, but I still can't plot the end yet.

* * *

I was afraid. No. I was terrified. My mouth lost its moisture, and my throat made me choked on whatever I was trying to say or scream. I stood there staring right to the eye of a creature that would have conjured up from a horror movie. Its pale, elongated face was only a meter away from mine and I could hear its guttural growl, yet I couldn't felt its breath. Its eyes were as if hidden underneath a pair of large sunglasses but I suspected _that_ was their eyes. I felt as if I'm submerged in a tub of dirty oil when those eyes stared back at me, its mouth snarling, revealing jagged row of teeth. I'm looking right into death itself.

The alien raised its long limbed hands very slowly, fingers held straight forming a sort of a pointed weapon. I knew they would be aiming to stab me but I simply trembled and tried to form words in my mouth. Cold dread overwhelmed my senses. I heard it growled like no creature I've heard of before when another voice came from behind me.

"Get away!"

In a blink of an eye, the terrifying beast went flying and hit the opposite walls so hard, it made a dent on the concrete structure. It was as if a fighter plane jet past me and left a loud bang of sonic boom and it made my ears ring. Shaking off the lingering buzz, I turned to the source of the voice. Sayoko was on her feet – heavy on one side because of her twisted ankle – with orange rings of light floating just in front of her. Her colored lens eyes had the same rings of light swirling as if in unison. She wore a face of annoyance before it quickly changed to unpleasant surprise of seeing what she had done. She had summoned her Gate for the first time.

"Sayoko!"

"Eri-chan! I … It's coming back!"

The Invader stood from where it fell, crackling sounds like broken bones as it moved very slowly towards us. I turned to Sayoko and tried to think what to do. Assessing the situation, we very clearly needed to get away from the Invader. "Can you run, Sayoko?"

Tears welled up the girl's eyes as she mouthed the words 'I don't know'. I bit my lips suppressing my annoyance and immediately pulled her hand over my shoulders and carried her. She was definitely in pain with every step she took, wincing and twisted her lips trying not to cry out. I glanced to our back and saw the Invader was still moving very slowly towards us. But before I could say something to assure Sayoko's fear that that thing wouldn't catch us, the monster grinned and jumped so high. I screamed as it landed right in front of us, poising that blade of an arm to end our misery.

"GO AWAY!"

Another sonic boom rung the area, and I could feel my eardrums hurting. It's no surprise if I stick my little fingers there and find blood. The Invader's spine bent 90 degrees the other way around as the sound wave hit it. It straightened up again as if nothing had happened. Its lips snarled in mockery.

I covered my ear as Sayoko tried her sonic boom the third time, but this time she didn't say anything – only screams. It worked just as well as she had before. It sent the Invader flying and hitting a parked car, destroying the vehicle completely, but it simply rose again and jumped towards us. Sayoko didn't give up trying to fend the creature away but I could see she was tired. Each screams was less loud than the last. Her bright orange Gate faded with every tries.

Frantic, I tried to summon my Gate too, but it was like aiming blindly in a pool of murky waters. I have no idea what my Gate power was or what I can do with it. Swallowing back a line of curses, I grabbed the panting Sayoko by the arms and ran behind a van. Sayoko was completely spent as she sat on the asphalt. She kept mouthing "I don't want to die" over and over again as she looked up to me. I don't want to die either. Not now. Not when I finally found a place I can continue to live and become someone again.

Suddenly, I felt something on my hand that was on the hood of an expensive looking car that sandwiched us with the van. It was one of those electric cars that are now a popular model. Trusting my instinct, I closed my eyes and picture myself looking right inside the car, in its engine, and willing it to start. I have absolutely no knowledge of cars but if it's electronic, I had some hours meticulously spent back in middle school. Father had a liking of repairing broken TVs and other domestic appliances and I had been his willing assistant most of the times. This car however was not something I had seen before. Lots of wires and microchips I can't begin to imagine what their purposes are… but it's not broken. There's no need to ponder how to fix or replace it. It just needs a source of power – electric. Focusing my thoughts into a tight ball, I willed a jolt of electric. There's no telling how to use my Gate now but I just willed it and desperately hoping it would work. It seems like I've been closing my eyes for a good two hours instead of two seconds when Sayoko let out a shriek as the car purred to life and beamed in relief, but now is not the time to celebrate yet. I placed my hand on the van but there's no similar reaction as I had with the electric car. Maybe it doesn't work with diesel engine, I thought to myself. Looking around I saw a lot more electric cars parked on the sideways.

"Can you drive, Sayoko?"

"I… I don't… I can try."

"Then get in and get to Tategami."

"What about you?"

"I'll distract it. Go! Now!"

I didn't know why I said that. Sayoko was unwilling to leave me at first, but she took a glance towards the advancing creature and nodded. She gave me a tight hug and told me not to die before limping to the driver's side of the vehicle. I breathed out loudly and crawled out of my hiding place, standing straight facing the Invader. I heard a slam of the door and the sound of the car driving away and just prayed Sayoko would reach Tategami safely.

The alien stood as still as I was, ignoring the fleeing Sayoko. Could it be just me or this monster only meant to get to me? It gave me no time to speculate as it jumped ten odds meters in the sky and stomped very heavily on the same spot I was standing before I rolled away in instinct. It snarled in amusement. "Hail vader." It suddenly spoke in a voice that's more like the sound of ripping leather. "You, I will enjoy." Long bristly tongue licked its thin lips. "Slowly."

Taking no time to respond, I looked around and immediately started towards an electric car parked right in the middle of the street, probably the owner valued his life more and decided to hide in the nearby buildings. I placed a hand on the hood just like before and it turned on just as easily. I focused on allowing my alien power to awaken and it appeared – pale blue rings of light floated just a hand away from me. I brought up my two palms and made them as if holding some sort of a game controller. A faint silhouette of a remote control appeared and I still had no time to marvel at my abilities. Everything happens then was pure instinct.

It was very much alike the remote control toy cars I had when I was a child because my parents doesn't believe in gender specific toys. I used to love playing with my toy truck and spent hours at the backyard with Father in his off days. But as I grew up, I lost the joy of it and dived into books instead. Strangely I thought of the collections I left behind at home. I wonder if Mother had them sold the books away now she no longer has a daughter anymore. Mother. Father.

Stop it, Erika! Focus!

I snapped out and pushed the levers which would move the car forward, as would my toy remote controlled truck back then. The car dashes forward and it made terrible crashing sound as it hit head on with the advancing Invader, sending it yet again flying and landing violently on the asphalt. It rose up almost immediately but I didn't plan on giving it a time to recover. Again and again I rammed the car against the alien, hitting the throttle switch like mad. My Gate flared along with my will to end this nightmare. Just as I was to give my last rage, my car – horribly battered by the impact – stopped moving. There was a crackling sound and a hiss, then suddenly and explosion. I kept my balance somehow as the blistering wave hit my face. I peered through the fires and the smokes and my jaw dropped. There, the creature of every nightmare stood erect on its distorted limbs. One arm was missing and its jaw was crushed, leaving its tongue dangling to its chest. It wore an angry scowl with one intention – to end this. The Invader ran towards me and I did nothing but holding my hands over my face bracing for whatever it meant to kill me with. I shut my eyes. I dared not to see the eye of that monster again, especially as it murders me.

Cold air swept through. I wondered why I was puzzled by that. It was winter after all. Then it struck me. Silence. There was absolutely no sound. The crackling sound of fires and blaring car alarms was there but almost muted. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw the Invader frozen in its mad dash to stab me with its pointed arms. Ice crystals gleamed in the weak sunlight about two meter radius from where I stood. Did I do this? I wanted to take a step towards the frozen monster, to make sure it's not going anywhere, but fine cracks appeared on its person and the ice shattered away. Nothing is left of the Invader anymore. I dropped onto the icy road, losing every trickle of strength I had left.

"It's finally over." I breathed in utter relief.

"It's never over." I swiveled my head to see who was saying that but there was no one. I sat there looking at nothing before my sights blurred and blackened.


	7. Chapter 7

Ainako: This chapter is a mess. I've changed and rewrite it so many times already but it still didn't really fit how I wanted it to be.

* * *

I woke up feeling very tired and sore on a bed in a room that smells faintly of disinfectant. Almost too similar of a scene I had the first time I was here in Tategami. Has it all been a long dream? That Invader? Sayoko?

"I'm here, Eri-chan." The doll-faced girl had her hair in crazy shades of orange in random places across her head. As bright of an orange as her Gate, if I'm not mistaken. Sayoko stood up from where she was sitting beside my bed and lunged for a hug. She knocked the breath out of me but I hugged her just as tight. She's safe, thank whatever gods still exist this time and age.

"Please, Miss Sayoko, she just woke up. You're going to send her into another coma like that." The male doctor that once attended to me before appeared from the door. Doctor Kobashiya – I read the name on his ID card neatly clipped to his breast pocket – smiled at me. "You're tough, Erika. No one ever expected a fully trained Gatekeeper to face off an Invader, much less for someone who was not exactly a trainee yet either." He reached to touch my forehead and opened his Gate on me. I flinched automatically and gave him an apologetic smile. It will take some time to get used to this type of examination. "Your vitals are fine. How do you feel?"

"Hungry, I bet. It's been two days." Sayoko giggled. Two days? I sighed inaudibly. I've been doing nothing but sleep since I've been here in Tategami.

"I can guess that too. But all in seriousness, Miss Erika, how do you feel? Do you have nausea? Headache?" The doctor asked very concernedly.

"I think I'm fine. I will have nightmares for a few nights now but I think I'll do fine."

Doctor Kobashiya nodded and jotted down something on his clipboard. I thought he would then say I'm all set to get back with Sayoko but instead he asked the girl to leave for a while. Sayoko was just as confused as I am but she obeyed and said she'd go and find me lunch. He waited until the door shut before turning his attention back to me in a very grim concerned in his eyes.

"I am going to be brutally honest with you, Erika. You were not supposed to survive that day. No one had ever lived to tell the tale of fighting an Invader alone. No one."

"But I did. Somehow, I did." I could feel a growing nerve within me. The fear is there again. I could almost taste the rank filth of exploded human entrails at the back of my throat. I was sure I'm not to survive. I was absolutely sure I would not live to see Masato ever again. "How did I…?" I was drawing blank. The last thing I remembered was the cold asphalt pressed to my face. Everything else was too fuzzy and fragmented for me to comprehend. I fought an Invader. Me. The sores and the flashbacks proved it had happened, but my senses couldn't connect. Me? I fought an Invader? On my own? Easier to say I won a Nobel prize in Physics.

"You don't remember? Well. That's not the problem now, child. Right now, every high ranking personnel had their eyes on you. Even the Government. They would be expecting so much from you, but if you were just being lucky..." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Forget everything I said. I'm in no authority to tell you what you can and cannot do, or what you should and should not do. But please, promise me you'll be careful in the future."

I said I promised and he nodded darkly and gave me a tight smile. Sayoko returned with a tray of warm meal as soon as he left. She didn't ask what we talked about so I just amused the girl with my appetite. She began to fill me in the two days I missed. Unsurprisingly, not much happened but the girl has a talent of making a small news into an interesting trivia. I laughed and smiled but at the back of my mind, I kept on guessing what Doctor Kobashiya meant to say exactly.

I was given the approval to go back to the room I shared with Sayoko in the evening. Whenever we walked by an AEGIS personnel or another trainee, their stares lingered until we were out of sight. Some did came up and asked how I had been, asking very discreetly how exactly I managed to face off an Invader on my own. Sayoko pouted each time, but she pretended not doing any of such. I tried to tell them I don't know how I did manage to survive that say, but from their expression, I can see they didn't buy it. Sayoko suggested to pretend I didn't remember due to concussion rather than being honest - it's how she dodged the relentless questions. For a moment, I forgot she was there fighting the Invader too.

"Are you going back to your room, Erika?" A tall girl in AEGIS's uniform asked and I replied them yes. "Be sure to turn on the TV for the live feed of a speech from the Director?"

"Speech? The Director?"

"Yeah. AEGIS's Director. It's a short welcoming speech of sort for the new trainees. Nothing special though, but you get to see the Director. She's a rare sight, even for full-fledged members of AEGIS."

I turned to Sayoko and asked her if she had heard of this and she shook her head. She claimed to have been by my side the whole time I was out. With Sayoko holding onto my hand quite firmly, we walked along the corridor leading back to our dormitory.

We went straight to the small living area and turn on the large flat screen monitor. It was already starting. I would never have had guessed the Director of AEGIS to be a woman leaning back into her wheel chair. Her eyes were filmed over like a cataract that suggests me to think she must be blind too. There was a simultaneous grunt of salute from the personnel standing behind her in a straight line – a peculiar gesture with the right hand held up to your chest while making backwards peace sign. Sayoko tried to copy the salute too, but from her face tells she would have laughed from how silly it looked. She smiled in amusement when she saw my attempt.

"Everything happens for a reason – that is a faith I still believe. There are reasons why your life as a regular citizen, normal human being, cut short so abruptly by the fact that you are manifesting an alien power. There are reasons why you were discarded by your own family, and your own community just because you are no longer like them. I cannot pretend to understand the hardship each and every one of you had to face before coming to Tategami, but believe me, I do." The Director's voice was firm a commanding, one I never would have expected from a woman restrained to a chair, with eyes that could no longer see.

"The Government no longer considers you as a person with rights but on the grounds of Tategami, you are. At least, under AEGIS's rules you still are. As you might have been reminded again and again, Tategami is not a haven or a shelter. You are here to be a soldier. You are here to protect those people who had disowned you the moment you had the numbers on your hand. You are here to be unappreciated heroes to fight against the Invaders, as the Government does not approve nor give merits to whatever you sacrificed here." There was silence. We were told that fact more than once already but it still made me think if my decision to come to Tategami was a big mistake. Sayoko would have whimpered from the face she made, but her round eyes were straight to the speaker in the TV.

"I will ask you to think of your answer to this question – are you prepared to fight for the sake of friends and family that no longer have a choice but to rub you off their lives? Would you die for their safety?" It would have been just a rhetorical question but I answered it in my heart. I would. Even if I was no longer their child, I would still give my all to protect them. Even for Mio my best friend for a very long time. I wonder if Mio still remembers the sweet memories we had together as childhood friends.

"That would be all from me. Formal classes and training will start for both Advanced Trainees and new Trainees alike. If we are lucky, we would not have to force you to start getting into a war anytime soon. As the Director of AEGIS, I – Asako Morii – welcome all of you to Tategami. Do your best to stay alive and believe that your contribution does not go unnoticed, however the Government tried so hard to be blind to. Though this is rather ridiculous for me to say this, please try to have the best of your days here. Survive the longest you can. Fight the hardest you can."

And with that, the screen blanked to the AEGIS logo and turned off automatically. Sayoko scooted over to me and I gave her a hug. She whispered something to my shoulders but it was too muffled to make sense. I patted her hair telling her I will be there for her, whatever the reasons.

That night, we didn't have much sleep. We talked about the family we had to leave behind, though Sayoko was not being entirely honest with her story. We wondered what will happen to us from now on. We promised each other to stay alive and survive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ainako:** I have to let you know that I don't remember too well of GK/GK21 and where they left off. I just build this story based on what I do remember. Also. I randomly gave a character names but pretty sure I'm not going to focus too much on them. The only characters that will matter would be Erika, Sayoko, Masato and one from the actual anime. I think you can guess who already.

Grammars, how do.

* * *

We were gathered in a classroom, the morning after. Sayoko was holding my hands as if afraid of what's to come, despite her cheery smiles and light giggles. I patted her arm in assurance that I'll be close. Sometimes it's easy to forget how normal she is underneath the mask of makeup she puts up, or even the gaudy alterations she did to the provided uniforms we were given to wear so long we are training. There are already quite a few people in the class, some sit on an available desk while others just stand around quietly. We went ahead and chose two seats side by side each other. I tried smiling to the other people near me but they hide their faces away. Most of them are just about my age or maybe a couple of years younger, but one boy stick out. He couldn't have been any older than 10. I was about to call out to him to reassure him everything's going to be alright since he was very near to tears and was shaking where he stood, but a footstep came from the entrance. A tall man with short hair and thick rimmed spectacle eyed the room with a friendly glow around him. He motioned us to sit and be comfortable.

"I am Kyouya Hanabishi, and I will be your Lead Trainer, along with a few other Trainers to help me. I am responsible to the whole time you needed to be trained to make sure you have what it takes to be an AEGIS. The training shall be conducted like a school with theoretical lessons and field work. Be advised that you need to pass your training to continue living within this organization. You may have heard this before but I will remind you yet again – AEGIS is not a sanctuary. You are here to prove to us that you have what it takes to be a soldier and will be expected to fight in a mission with your life. "

There was no sound from the other trainees as Kyouya paused. Everyone was either staring at him or had their heads down to the desk. Sayoko was one of the latter.

"My objective for today's class is to explain to you how AEGIS works, and also answer your questions regarding it." Still no respond from his trainees, so he continued. "AEGIS is an organization founded since the 60's by group of individuals with the alien power called the Gate. It was initially to counter the Invaders – an alien life form which seems to be randomly appearing out of nowhere and attacking people for no clear motive. It wasn't until the Invader Hunter, Shun Ukiya, that we finally realized that the attacks were not random at all. The Invaders were searching for a Gatekeeper with enough power to help them eradicate the human race, and to invade Earth. Invader Hunter and his team managed to stop them in the end, opening up a mini black hole and it sucked out all Invaders. As a result, the Gate power seemed to disappear from the Gatekeepers too. Though no one can tell how exactly what is the connection between the Gate power disappearing along with the Invaders."

"For at least fifteen years, the world is peaceful again and the AEGIS dissipated. The government, which then only just realized about the existence of this secret army and the Invaders, decided to pull the plug on the organization and destroyed the headquarters, as well as the school built on top of the site. As time goes by, no one remembered about the alien or Gatekeepers. It wasn't until Nazo that the world was reminded again of the Invaders. The Gate power returned to the Gatekeepers and the Invaders were coming out of a human being. Together with the daughter of the Invader Hunter and two other individuals – the only other official Gatekeepers at the time – they fought the battle with the Heart of the Invaders and pushed them into the same black hole that sucked their predecessor. The Gate powers ceased to exist then, just as before. Nazo died not soon due to fatal wounds he suffered from the battle while the daughter of Invader Hunter, Ayane Misuzu, revived AEGIS as an organization to counter extra-terrestrial threats, as well as the new headmaster of the reopened Tategami High."

"The Invaders and the Gate powers kept coming and gone then like a programmed cycle, but the alien grew stronger by each return. Ayane Misuzu, before she died also in a battle field, had expanded her reach to other nations too in order to remind the world that the Invaders are not just a threat for Japan. Nearby countries like China and Russia too were threatened by the Invaders but they don't have a specialized team of Gatekeepers to fight them, only depends on their government's army. Other first world nations like the America, Canada and some parts of Europe had an arsenal of hi-tech weapons instead. Only Japan that gathered individuals with Gate power to form a highly effective army. As of now, we have claimed an important position in the government in regarding towards the safety of the nation, as well as to locate, monitor the translocation of individuals found to have a Gate power in them." Kyouya paused and grinned in a secretive amusement. "That's the long version of it. In short, AEGIS was once an underground military unit fighting the Invaders for the sake of the civilian. Now we are an extremely effective specialized weapon to counter the Invaders. For a price, of course. The Government may hate our existence but they needed us to keep the public safe. In return they have the right to root out every single one of the individual with the Gate power manifesting in them. A purely necessary bargain."

A straight-backed girl in front of me immediately raised her hand. "How can you approve of the act of branding us like something dangerous, a necessity?" I saw the numbers at the back of her raised hand. Comparing it to my own numbers, perhaps she was labeled around the same time I did.

"Despite it being an obtrusion of a human right, the public voted that there should be a measure to tell whether the person next to them is a Gatekeeper or not as a result of a unanimous survey some thirty years ago. People claimed they have the right to know because in reality, you _are_ dangerous. It's just a matter of time that someone with a Gate of Fire begins to set someone's house on fire either by accident or malice. At first, there were only the branding but then the government claimed of the people's right to be away from the Gatekeepers. Thus, the translocation program was introduced, along with a handful of laws to limit their freedom. Only in AEGIS you are free from the law but you are to walk along the laws of AEGIS. Next question?"

Everyone was silent then, as if trying to swallow the fact. Kyouya went on.

"If there's no more question regarding AEGIS, I will now explain to you about your training. This class has an undefined limit of time needed to pass. All you need to do is to pass as soon as you can. If found that you simply have no capability to be a soldier or a support team, you will be required to leave AEGIS. Be reminded again AEGIS is a training facility to create soldiers, and not some place you can enjoy freedom. The money spent to this organization is mainly from the government and they expect every individuals coming out of this place is ready to serve the country with their life. Now, for today I will start the class explaining about the Gate power. In short, as I had mentioned before, the Gate power has a connection with the Invaders and from the long years of fighting the alien and it is the only effective measure to defeat them with less resource compared to battle them with military arsenals."

"There are two major classification of Gate powers – Elemental and Non-Elemental. Basically, the Elemental Gate powers are generally stronger than the Non-Elemental ones. The strongest Gate powers ever recorded are mostly from the Gate of Fire and its derivatives, followed by the Gate of Water, Wind, Ice, Earth and their derivatives. Some say Metal and Sound Waves should be listed as one of the strongest too but so far there were so few Gatekeepers with those abilities to compare with." I saw Sayoko's face lightened as if glad. Her Gate used sound waves. She grinned when she saw me looking at her.

"The Non-Elementals might be less strong than Elemental powers, but they are much more stable and easier to master and control. Now, there's also individuals who is capable of possessing multiple Gates. Multiple Gate users are much preferred in AEGIS for the flexibility in both the front line and the backup team. I'm myself a Gate user of Ice and Probe. The only downside to multiple Gate powers is the strength. Because there's more than just one Gate, your ability to use them seems to be halved so that they balance each other out. A bit alike the concept of bandwidth, if you're familiar with that term. Any question yet?"

I dared to raise one. "What of the Gatekeepers morphing into Invaders phenomenon?"

"Yes, I was just getting into that. Though any combat team prefers a team member who is especially strong, in AEGIS we have a threat of morphing into Invaders if we grow too strong too fast. We are yet to know exactly why this happened but we knew this much – the stronger you are in your ability with Gate powers, the more likely you to be infected. Also, the older the age when you first discovered your ability, the more definite you are to morph into an Invader. There's also the importance of keeping your emotions in check. Too much negative thoughts like suicide or severe depressions, the faster you are to be infected. But all these are still the initial theory our researchers managed to conclude. We are yet to know even how or why some Gate users are not susceptible to the disease, so to say."

"Do you mean the Level S?" I asked again. Kyouya smiled and somewhat impressed. My cheeks burned a little for being too much of an attention. I was never this way before back at school. I usually kept my mouth shut and only ask when it's not so obvious.

"You have done your homework, it seems. Yes. The Level S is a special class to define the individuals who in every possibility should be morphing into an Invader in any time now, but somehow they haven't. It also used as a definition of a person who should have seemingly has no limits to control massive amount of the Gate power. The Level S is those who we must be wary off. Just for your knowledge, there are exactly three people in the Level S category in our Far East branch and one of them is our current director of AEGIS, Asako Morii. The other one is highly classified information while the third one… no one has yet to confirm this person's whereabouts or existence. I believe that's all for the introduction. Now I shall start the class by letting you get to know each other. Let me remind you though AEGIS is an army, we are also aware of the human side of us. It's important to know and care for one another, especially when these are the people who will be fighting at your side. I'll start with you. Tell us your name and if possible, tell us about your Gate power."

By then each one of us were asked to stand and tell the little about themselves. Kyouya urged us to tell about how and when we first discovered we can wield the alien power but most of us are hesitant to. It's still such a shame to be admitting. When it was my turn, I only let them know my name and where I came from, but Kyouya did something else to me. He apologized first, then raised his palm to an inch away from my chest while summoning his pale green rings of light. His dark eyes behind the old-fashioned spectacles are glowing with the same rings of light. I can feel chills running up my spine but I wondered if that's anything to do with a stranger of a man being too close for comfort to my most sensitive area. After about a few seconds, the rings disappeared and Kyouya pushed his spectacle nearer to the bridge of his nose as if it had slide off its place.

"You're a multiple gate user, that's for certain. One of them is the affinity towards electricity or electronics – probably both. Train hard and you might be one of our strongest soldiers." He meant to say that as some sort of praise but I can feel a tang of disappointment there. Was it just my imagination?

He moved on towards a slender and withdrawn looking girl beside me. Her hair was long and unkempt, and it covers her face when she hung it down like that, her hands trembling on her lap. Kyouya asked for an introduction and she very meekly said her name was Ami Suzunomiya.

"What's the other one's name?"

At first, I was confused why he asked for another name when the girl already gave one but when she raised her head then turned away in my direction, mouthing something in her own ear, I finally understood. Ami held out her hand beside her and grayish rings of light danced in her palm. A second later, there was a blur around her and from out of nowhere, another girl looking exactly like mirror image to Ami stood holding the opened hand. A wave of gasps filled the room, both genuinely surprised and amazed. The both of them shared the same timidness, though Ami seemed to be more like the one who's comforting the other.

"My name is Asami Suzunomiya." She said when Kyouya repeated his question, not making any eye contact. Her voice is as whispery as her twin if not more.

"Incredible ability you have there, Ami. Though to be this talented with your gate power, you must have been using it for a long time, isn't it?"

"Our stepfather… he was upset when he had to care for us after our mother died. He said two of us are too much money to spend on. He insisted to send one of us away but Ami discovered her ability and I've been hiding as her shadow ever since." The way she mentioned 'send one of us away' made me think she may have sugar-coated it. Judging from the pained expression, I could imagine it was more of a mercy killing than just abandoning one of the children.

"Yes, we've heard the same thing by our agents who rescued you from your stepfather. Tell me though, how was it that you managed to live as one person for almost five years, undetected?"

"I guess desperation made it happened." Ami answered to that. She strokes her twin's hand to comfort her.

"I see. Then what's your ability, Asami? I can feel that you have one."

Asami hesitant to respond but after a silent look shared with her sister, she put her hand in one of her pockets and produced a ballpoint pen. She placed it on the table and covered her hand over it. An almost similar hue of gray lights spun from her hand and in an instant, the one pen multiplied by the hundreds into a pile of pens. Some rolled off from the edge of the table. I picked one up and felt how solid it feels, despite being copies – proof enough it wasn't a trick of the eye or anything. Another wave of amaze hit the room.

"I can multiply objects to as many as I can push myself." Asami explained timidly.

"Isn't it useful to clone money and stuff?" One of the boys behind me whispered but he meant it to be heard. Asami did hear and hung her head in embarrassment. Ami answered for her instead.

"It's actually the same reason why we are here. Our stepfather found out what Asami can do and threatened to kill us if she wouldn't agree to clone money for him. She can do it, but the downside is that the serial numbers would be the same for all the copies. And Asami needed to concentrate and keep visual contact to keep it existing. We were tortured for him to get what he wanted." The pile of pens blinked like a disturbed hologram images before faded from our sight, leaving only the one it started with.

I saw Ami instinctively touching her waist. I can only imagine what kind of torture they had to face. Asami hugged her and sobs in her sister's chest. Their pain has yet to go away, it seems.

We carried on with the introduction and later were released to some free time in the class to get along among ourselves. Sayoko doesn't seem like talking so I turned to the twins. A few of us were already circling around them and ask questions about their abilities. Asami was close to beg her sister to hide her again when she seems overwhelmed by the attentions. Ami answered in her behalf for most of the inquiries.

"What are the extents of your Gate, Ami? Like, how many people can you… hide?" I asked. Ami was surprised. None of them addressed questions about her – only to her sister. She was smiling warmly as if glad someone asked about her for a change.

"I think the more suitable word for it would be to unify. But to your question, I don't know. I've only had attempted to unify with Asami. It drains my stamina the longer we unified too so I imagine it would be much more difficult if I were to extend that to more than two people. Tajiro, is it?"

"Please, call me Erika."

"You know, I was chased out of my town when they found out about my Gate. No one wants anything to do with me, but your step Dad kept you when he found out?" It was from a lanky guy than looked as if older a year or so over me. The twins shared a look before Asami nodded.

"He thought he might use our abilities to make a profit. When we showed him it's hard for Asami to duplicate money, he sent us to petty crimes at first like swiping some items from the aisle as Asami left the duplicated copy where it was and let them go after we were well away. Then he escalated to make us mug – we didn't let him know that Asami can make clone humans too – but that didn't turned out too well. When he moved on to make us sell drugs, that's when we had enough."

"We've seen a boy around our age looking like a walking corpse from drugs. He died on the streets with no one to care about. In his hands he gripped on his packet of white pills that we sold to him like it was his lifeline. He literally rotted to his bones just hours after he died!" Asami almost screamed in both fear and anger. Her twin soothed her by a gentle rub on her arms.

"We had enough then and went to the police. None of them believed nor listened. When I showed them the drugs we had on us, they arrested us instead. Asami was hidden inside me so we… made an elaborate trick using multiple clones and ran away from lockup. We had gone through far until we found ourselves in Tokyo. That's when we learned about AEGIS and decided this is where we could hide. They almost didn't want to take us in since we were fugitives but I guess things turned out to the better." Ami smiled gladly and meeting everyone's eyes. "Though there's not much to expect living as living weapons, but I guess I might enjoy living as long as I can with someone like ourselves."

A few of the others smiled back to her in agreement, but I saw some turned away and rolled their eyes as if they've heard the most ridiculous thing. Sayoko was not responding in any way at all – she was still sitting very quietly in her place. I tried to make her talk but her initial cheery nature was almost nonexistence. Leaving her to her own device, I lingered around the class to talk to those who wanted to talk. The little boy, Nozomu, opened up when another girl younger than me – Sakura – and I sat down beside his chair and asked about himself. He told me he had a pet canary that died suddenly so his mother put it in a box with a little handkerchief covering it like a blanket. She told him to say something to say goodbye so he lightly stroke the dead bird. He opened his Gate then and the stiff carcass stir and breathed again. Nozomu thought his mother would be happy to see the canary alive but his mother was aghast and immediately called the NRA and sent him away. Sakura shared almost the same story too except she made the every plants she touched or stepped on to wither and die. She said it wasn't obvious to her until someone else pointed it out. By then, it was too late. She was clubbed on the head by her fiancé and when she came to, she was in quarantine. Only a faint wear marks replaced where her engagement ring should be.

At night back in our room, Sayoko was almost back to her usual self. She gave an excuse she grew too nervous with a guy in class that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. I didn't quite believe her but I pretended to take her words for it. My dream that night was pleasant, though I kept on thinking about Masato. I prayed to any holy entities who might be listening so that one day I might meet him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ainako**: Honestly, I almost gave up to finish this. Not enough time, and when I do have the time, brain don't work. But we'll see.

* * *

Three months passed by without me noticing the changing of the seasons – partly due to our discouragement to step out of the safety of the headquarter, while the rest is because we barely have any free time to. We were trained 7 days a week and rests only when night falls. Sometimes we trained in the dark of the night too. We have theory classes too but they were too boring. We were pushed to our limits while discovering for ourselves what we could do with our powers. I discovered that I had an ability to control mechanical things like automobiles and machinery. I realized that I might be able to control non-mechanical things too such as mannequins and dolls so I spent days trying to do just that. Gate power, as I understood, is not a stagnant ability. One can become stronger, more in control as well as widened their range of capabilities so long you have the time and motivation to do so. Added the extremely handy and portable Gate simulation device – that looked more like an outdated mobile phones – we were trained to use as main offense strategy. It took me a while to master its use, but I can safely say I am above average in the combat training.

Sayoko and her Gate of Sound was impressive too but she didn't share the same amount of aspiration to grow stronger as I did. I imagined she's scared of what she's capable of doing. She accidentally broke all glass windows and panes in training – even the shatter proof plastic barriers around her – and caused a few people to be taken to the medical room with their sense of hearing permanently damaged. Sayoko never tried to call upon her Gate again except for the weekly 'potential' tests. The rest of the class was separated like us too. One side tried so hard to better themselves while the rest showed no interest of pushing that limit. Once a week we were consulted by the medical examiners to monitor our progress and health, and once a week a few of us were taken to somewhere else. Transferred, they say, but we almost never saw them again. My class of 20 odds of people reduced to only 12 by the end of the month, and we were merged with another class to fill in the empty seats.

Another two months passed by, we were told to ride an armored bus to the woods outskirt of the city. We wore identical sports attires, tailor made to our abilities like fire proofing to those whose ability to control fire and what else. We gathered in front of Kyouya and a few other attendants as they began to brief our first field test.

"Quite a lot of time you had spent to get to this day, so now is the time to finally show us what you can do as a soldier, though be reminded this is not your final test. Today, you will be judged by the way you handle attacks, solve problems and configure as a team. Be reminded again that this is not the only test you will have to face – many more alike these will come in the future. Failure to impress might resulted in immediate expulsion and I don't have to tell you that once you were rejected from AEGIS, you are not to return any more."

Some of us whimpered worriedly but I held Sayoko's hand firmly. She was not in the mood for any talking then, probably from her nerve. I can't blame her. Kyouya, with three different colored flag poles in his hand, gestured us to separate to three groups. Each he gave one flag then with a projector, showed us the landscape of the whole training site. There's three points on the map in a shape of a triangle with its respective color of each flag that I supposed would be the groups' separated base. I patted Sayoko's arm commenting that I'm glad she's on my team but I got no respond except for a light nod.

"As you might have figured out, you are now in your own group and these are your base. Proceed to your respective base and figure out among yourselves a leader if you want and devise a strategy. Your mission is to capture the other team's flag. You can do stealth skirmish and steal them without notice, or wipe out your opponent's members then take the flag – your choice. Now, the rule is simple; no dangerous maneuvers that is life threatening. I do not want you to kill, or permanently damaged one another for whatever reason. You have approximately one hour to get to know among your team and learn each other's abilities. Teams which eliminated by another team can confiscate the flags of the fallen team. The team with the most captured flags by sunset wins. If there is no further question, you may ride these trucks to your designated base. You may start your move after you hear the sirens."

I was in the Orange team got on the truck without any question. None of us were in any mood to talk to one another during the trip. Sayoko was not talking at all too. She kept looking at her feet and clenched her fist. I thought of to ask her how she was doing, but I just patted her hand and trusts she would tell me if she needs any help or encouragement. Sayoko is not a clingy child she appeared to be. Left to my own device, I stole a glance at my other team members. No one was looking any remotely excited to what's coming up. As soon as we got to our spot, we gathered and awkwardly waiting for someone to speak first. Finally, a lanky young man named Takeshi stood and cleared his throat to get our attention. He seemed to be one who was used to lead and he spoke with an air of a lenient club leader of sort – strict, but at the same time friendly. He asked us one by one what we could do and made us choose between being on the defense or offense team.

"Are we going to divide ourselves into two? One to attack other's base and the other stay here on defense?" I asked.

"I thought that might do. Does anyone else have any to share? I'm not that good with this myself."

"There are two groups to aim. Which should we go to first?"

"What do you know about other team members? Who saw who goes into which group?"

A golden blonde boy clapped his hand and touched his forehead with a finger. The other free hand held out in front of him and a projection of image floated above it. George – as he wanted to be known as, though he is completely Japanese despite the dyed hair – had the ability to capture his sight into a recording of sort and played it again like a video player. It's limited to what he perceived to see and what he remembered, but his memory is above average and his power of observations is sharp.

We gathered closer and watched the projection closely. George must have expected something like this to happen that he took his time observing when we were separated to our groups. Takeshi whistled when he saw a long black haired girl standing among the Green group. He commented on how many strong individuals in her group and the majority of them having two Gates and at least one of them had the strongest control over an Elemental Gate. One by one, we analyze the other team members and added our ideas to counter their strength. I saw Ami in the Red team and Asami made an interesting twist to her face. As if she hadn't thought of something like this ever to happen.

"Do you know well of Ami's abilities, Asami?" I asked. She made a sound like a terrified mouse.

"Uhm… I don't know. Other than to Unify."

"Then what can you do better, now two months of training?" Takeshi asked, almost too sternly.

"I can… Multiply…"

"We know that already. What can you do better?"

"You don't have to shout, Takeshi. Give her some space." George said not too unkindly. He gave a wink and a grin to Asami. The timid girl blushed like mad. She stuttered, trying to say something but gave up after two tries and sighed.

"If we're going to split between offense and defense team, I vote to be on the offense. With Asami." I got a few stares from saying that, even from Sayoko. Asami's eyes were went so big from hearing me naming her.

"I trust you have something up your sleeves, Tajiro?" Takeshi put gently. He must have already decided to place Asami on the defense since the girl seems too frail to him. To Asami, I smiled and she nodded. We shared the same idea on how our Gate power works. I've practiced with her as well as Ami for many hours due to my previous partner Sayoko lost her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. And please, call me Erika." Sayoko gave me a tight smile when she later added she volunteered to defend the flag. I have no doubt she would do better there in her current situation. Before we went separately to our position, I made her promise to talk to me about her worries after this test is over.

Soon we heard the sirens blaring across the sparse forest. Ami and I, along with a tall dark-skinned guy named Junpei. I can't help but laugh at my good fortune. I have Asami, and now I have Junpei. Maybe this is my time to find out what I can really do with this alien power of mine.


End file.
